Brick by Brick
by Holz9364
Summary: Janes Malibu house is burnt down and all he has left of its contents is one cardboard box. A response to the crimson ashes challenge & based on the song 'Brick by Brick' by Train.


**Brick by Brick**

_**A/N - This is a response to a challenge I read on this site, I'll put the challenge details below =]**_

_**Title: **__Crimson ashes_

_**Characters involved: **__Patrick as main character, possible Jisbon, but not necessary, you can add whoever you want to_

_**Description: **__A fire occurs at the Jane residence, either destroying only the master bedroom or the whole house. It has to destroy Red John's smiley face. I'd love to read about how Jane deals with this. And it doesn't matter how the fire is started, e.g. you can use a lightning bolt or arson or whatever you please._

_**Oh and this fic is based on the song 'Brick by Brick' by Train so the parts of the fic in bold italic are from the song, if you haven't heard it you should listen to it, Train are an awesome band & their latest album Save Me San Francisco is great too =]**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; if I did there would be millions of Jisbon & no Kristina Frye!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The dust has finally settled down. **_

There was a large patch of black burned grass where a house had once stood. There were people looking at the empty square in horror. There were fire engines and police cars. There were 3 boys laughing as a police officer pushed them into the backseat of the car. There were police officials taking in the scene. There was an arson specialist wondering around the perimeter looking for the cause of the sabotage and in the middle of it all there was a man, a man who looked as lost as a man could be. A man with only sorrow in his eyes as he stood on the ash remains of what had once been his family home, stood where the living room had once been, stood in the emptiness, his own heart as empty as the black ash ridden square.

_**The sun is shining on these pieces that are scattered all around.**_

All that was left of what had once been a grand home were bits of wood and stone, there wasn't a frame, the place had collapsed, there weren't any material possessions, everything had been lost in the fire. Well almost everything. In Patrick Jane's arms there was one cardboard box, the box was all that had been rescued from the flames, all he had left of his family, of this house. As he stood in the middle of the ruins the bright morning sun glared down at him, shining on something in the rubble, something small and silver. Frowning Jane walked over to it, making sure that the arson guy wasn't looking; he had said not to touch anything in the rubble. The arson specialist was in deep conversation with the police officer so Jane quickly picked up the shining silver thing. It was still hot and Jane clenched his hand around it, revelling in the pain, glad to be feeling something, he had worried that he would be numb forever. When he unclenched his hand he had a round burn mark engraved in his skin.

_**This house was everything we knew.**_

_**It's where we kept our love and every single memory of me and you.**_

All the memories Jane had of his daughter had been in the house that had once stood here, most of his memories with his wife too and now it was gone. The smiley on the wall that drove him, that made his desire for revenge so strong was gone and as Jane looked up at the glaring sun he was sure he could see a dusty red face smiling at him from where the master bedroom had been, but then he blinked and when he opened his eyes all he could see was the orangey, pinkey dawn sky and emptiness where the second floor had been.

_**Every letter, every note, every dress you never wore under your coat thrown away.**_

Jane wasn't worried about where he would stay and his possessions, he had a flat in Sacramento where all his clothes where, but everything he had held dear had been in this house. His wives clothes, his daughters clothes, his daughters toys, they had all been in boxes in the family house and they had all been lost in the fire. He would never feel those satin dresses again, smell her scent on the sheets again, all he had left of her was gone.

_**Brick by brick we can build it from the floor.**_

He could pay millions and have the house rebuilt exactly as it had been before the fire, but there wouldn't be any point, there were no photographs on the walls, nothing of his wife and child, why hold onto the place any longer? What he could do however was rebuild his life, let go of them, what else could he do when they were practically wiped from his life now? With only one box to remind him of them how could he possibly hold onto that? He knew only one thing at this moment and that was that he needed to leave this place and get to familiar ground, he needed a familiar face, someone to talk too, someone to find comfort in and he knew exactly where to go.

_**If we hold onto each other we'll be better than before.**_

"When is the next flight to Sacramento?" Jane asked the grumpy looking woman at the desk in Malibu airport. The woman typed into the computer, slowly, as if to annoy him on purpose.

"2 hours." She replied in a bored, fed up voice.

"Book me on it, one way." Jane said, taking out his wallet and handing her his credit card, she glanced at him curiously and then the name on the card, "One moment Mr. Jane."

One hour later Jane found himself pacing the waiting room, he knew the plane wasn't due for another hour but all he wanted to do right now was get back to Sacramento, get back to her.

The other people in the waiting room looked at him strangely, frowning at him, sighing at his constant pacing, but he just couldn't sit at ease. It was impossible to be still when his mind was racing faster than he could ever run.

_**And brick by brick we'll get back to yesterday.**_

"Would you like anything for the flight Mr. Jane?" An air hostess with far too much make-up and fake eyelashes asked sweetly.

Jane shook his head, he couldn't bear to be his polite self right now, not when he had an hour and a half of sitting still until the plane landed in Sacramento, but it was better than a 7 hour drive back home.

It was strange, but since he had reached the airport all he could think about was going back 'home' but in reality he had just left his home, well what was left of it.

The plane took off and Jane commenced his therapeutic method of keeping himself sane, tapping his foot. He couldn't concentrate on the woman sitting next to him that kept tutting and hissing to the man in front of her that constant tapping made her anxious and edgy. He couldn't concentrate on the cheesy chick flick playing on the TV in front of him. He was so hyped up and impatient that even people watching didn't ease his mood at all.

After what seemed like much longer than an hour and a half the plane touched down and Jane pushed past the passengers grabbing their luggage, he was off the plane as fast as possible and with only one box as his luggage.

Jane hurried through the terminal and security until he was eventually out in the open air of Sacramento, home.

He hailed a cab and climbed in, telling the driver in a hurry the address he was going too. The cab driver frowned and looked at him through the mirror, "Patrick?" He asked and pulling himself out of his state Jane realised that the driver was Tommy Lisbon, Teresa's brother.

"What happened?" Tommy asked as he pulled away, driving towards Janes chosen destination, he glanced at the man in the mirror again, "You look like crap."

Jane sighed, "My house in Malibu burned down, this is all I have left of it." He told the man gesturing at the box.

Tommy's eyes widened, "I'm sorry man." He said, he had come to know Jane in the last few years so he knew that Jane hated apologies, but what else could a man say in that position?

Jane shook his head, shaking away the bad thoughts that he had been thinking whilst standing in the rubble of his beloved family home, "This has actually worked out quite well Tommy, I have something I need to ask you…"

_**When I made your body shiver & you took my breath away.**_

_**You took my breath away.**_

It was very early when the doorbell to her little flat rang. It was Sunday for starters which was her day off so her bodily alarm system said, 7am on Sunday + doorbell ringing = something is wrong.

It was for this reason that on the second ring Teresa Lisbon had jumped out of bed, thrown on the first thing she could find and ran to the door. It was beginning to get light outside as Lisbon unlocked the door clumsily and threw it open.

She was surprised at who she saw standing there, Patrick Jane, in his arms a cardboard box, a sad, empty look in his eyes.

She knew something was wrong from the moment she saw him, without a word she let him in and closed the door, when he was sitting on the sofa, the box by his side, she felt it was safe for her to ask questions.

"What happened?" Lisbon asked softly, placing her hand gently on his.

Jane looked up at her, "My house in Malibu is gone." He said simply, causing Lisbons eyes to widen in shock, "Gone? You mean you sold it?" She asked, barely believing what she was hearing.

Jane shook his head, "No, gone as in completely gone. All that is left of it is ash and rubble."

"It was burnt down?" Lisbon asked, her hand slipping easily into his.

Jane nodded, a small frown on his forehead, "On purpose?" Lisbon asked, she knew she was pushing him but if she was to help him she needed answers.

Jane nodded once more, "3 drunken school kids put a firework through the letterbox, it started at 11.30pm last night and by 4am this morning the flames were gone, along with the house." His eyes seemed so hollow and sad as he spoke, she wished she could understand what was going on inside his head.

"Oh my God." Lisbon said, hardly believing it herself, she glanced at the box, "Is this all that's left?" She asked, sadness tingeing her voice.

"Yeah." Jane said, barely glancing at the box, he sounded so defeated.

Lisbon didn't really know what to do so she wrapped her arms around him and his body relaxed, all the tension was gone from his limbs as he let himself fall into her arms. Lisbon held him there, feeling wetness seep into the old t-shirt she was wearing, but not caring, as long as she could be there for him she knew she was doing everything she could.

_**The sky has made it back to blue.**_

By the time the tears had stopped the sun was high in the sky and the pink/orange horizon of dawn was gone. The hard part was over.

Jane raised his head and looked into her eyes, there was sadness there still, but there was something else too, compassion and gratefulness.

"Thank you." Jane said in a small, soft, quiet voice. It wasn't much but it was enough for Lisbon, she gave him a small smile in return and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It made me realise a lot of things." Jane said, sitting up and taking both of Lisbons hands in his, she frowned a little, wondering what he meant by that.

"It made me realise a lot of things about us." He continued, more specific. Lisbon nodded, urging him to continue.

"Everything I had of my family is gone, I have nothing to hold onto and nothing to gain from trying to hold onto them. I've known that I need to move on for a while, but I realise now that I've been thinking about it all wrong, its not that I _need_ to move on, its that I _want _too, with you." Jane said, he had been looking into Lisbons eyes as he spoke and all that she could see was honesty, hope and…love?

She tried to speak, but no sound came out, Jane only smiled softly at her, "These past two months with you Teresa, they have been amazing and I know now that Red John isn't the most important thing in the world, you are."

Lisbons cheeks were pink at Jane's words and she eventually managed to find her voice, "You really mean that?" She asked, her guard up and her eyes suspicious.

Jane nodded, "I swear on my life that I mean every word I say." He told her and she knew him well enough to know that he was being genuinely truthful.

Lisbon smiled at him, somewhat shyly, "Are you trying to say your in love with me?" She asked, her cheeky nature coming through.

Jane found himself looking a little sheepish, which didn't happen often, as he shrugged, "I guess I am." He said with a small smile.

Lisbon beamed at him as she leaned over and closed the gap between them, she kissed him like she had never kissed him before, like it was the end of one life and the start of a new one. She kissed him like he'd never been kissed before and when she pulled away he felt like a whole new person, he had a whole new attitude to life and it was all thanks to her. The best bit was, she didn't even know how much she affected him.

_**Everything that's left is telling us the worst of it is through.**_

"I feel the same." Lisbon said, her face inches away from his, Janes face broke out into a grin and he kissed her again, vowing silently to never ever let her go.

When Jane pulled back he sent Lisbon another sheepish look, "Now I have something I need to do and I don't need how you're going to feel about it, but you have to let me finish before you go crazy, okay?"

Lisbon was on her guard again, she looked cautious, "What are you going to do?" She asked carefully.

Jane smiled, "I think you'll like it, but I've been wrong about you before." He admitted.

Lisbon seemed more than a little proud at this fact, but she was still wary of what he planned to do.

Jane had his hands behind his back and Lisbon noticed immediately narrowing her eyes at the man she had come to love.

He just rolled his eyes, "Don't be so cautious." He teased before taking a step forward and looking at her with serious eyes, the sparkle still there, but hidden beneath all that serious stuff.

"When I was 6 years old my Mom left and my Dad brought me up. I never knew her and all I have of her is a photograph I keep in my wallet. But when I was 16 my Dad gave me something very important to her, him and in the end me." Jane said, watching as realisation dawned in Lisbons eyes.

"When my Dad gave me it he told me to be careful and make sure it was kept safe, I always felt so afraid of losing it that I kept it to myself for years when it should have belonged to my wife. But now I'm more afraid of losing you than this and I trust you with my life, so I want you to have it." Jane's eyes were still so sincere and tears brimmed in Lisbons as he took his hands from behind his back and held out a beautiful ring.

He took her tears as a good sign rather than a bad one and went down on one knee, "I know it hasn't been very long, but I love you and never want to lose you, I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Teresa Lisbon, will you marry me?" Jane asked, looking up at her with so many emotions in his eyes, fear being one of them which Lisbon found crazy, how could she ever say no to him?

"Yes." She said simply, as the tears fell from her eyes, Jane slid the ring onto her finger and she smiled brightly at him through the tears, tears of gratitude and joy, he hadn't even proposed to his late wife with his mothers engagement ring but he had proposed to her with it and that meant more to her than he would ever know.

_**Home has never felt so right.**_

They lay on the sofa after that, in silence for hours, Jane absentmindedly playing with a lock of Lisbons hair and Lisbon tracing the lines on Jane's hand.

"I didn't realise it until I was in the airport waiting for a flight back to Sacramento, but this is my home now." Jane said softly.

Lisbon frowned a little, "My apartment?" She asked, he had only stayed here a few times.

Jane chuckled, "No, Sacramento. Although I do admit I feel very much at home here." Lisbons cheeks flushed and Jane smiled, "I thought Malibu was my home until I was in the airport and wanted nothing more than to come home to Sacramento, to you."

"Really?" Lisbon asked, trying to hide her blush but failing miserably.

"Yeah." Jane sighed, "And I'm glad I did come home, if I had listened to the bad thoughts in my head I would be in New York or Las Vegas right now."

Lisbon turned around in his arms so that she was facing him, "In that case, I'm glad you came home too." She said, kissing him gently on the lips.

_**Theres nothing in the way, theres nothing in between us.**_

_**Knowing where we're going is inside.**_

"And ironically the cab driver who brought me here happened to be your brother." Jane added casually, Lisbon chuckled, "Out of the hundreds of cab drivers in Sacramento you hailed Tommy? Some would call that fate."

Jane smiled cheekily at her, "I thought you didn't believe in fate."

Lisbon shrugged, "Maybe I don't, maybe I do."

Jane chuckled, "Well maybe it was fate, but I asked him, as your closest brother, if it was alright for me to propose to you."

Lisbon laughed, "Do I want to know what he said to that?" She asked.

Jane grinned, "He said, and I quote, 'please take her, if you don't nobody else will and she'll die as the Miss Havisham of Sacramento' my first thought was surprise that he actually reads books."

Lisbon laughed mirthfully and smiled at Jane, "As you know that's a typical response from Tommy, but underneath all that joking he cares, I know someone whose a lot like him in that respect." She shot Jane a grin and he laughed, "I guess that's kind of a compliment he said." And he kissed her softly.

"Hmm, I suppose it was." Lisbon remarked as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him, "Oh and he doesn't read, he was forced to read 'Great Expectations' in English at High School, if he didn't get an A he was going to summer school, I don't think I've ever seen him work so hard in his life." She finished with a laugh.

_**Every letter that I wrote, every dress you never wore under your coat thrown away.**_

"Do you want to go through that box?" Lisbon asked, she knew Jane well enough to be able to talk about his family with him and had even seen a few photos so she knew she could ask him without the fear of him storming out.

Jane glanced at the box which was now lying on the floor on and nodded, he got up from the sofa and sat cross-legged on the floor, Lisbon joined him and together they opened the box of memories.

Jane sighed and pulled his hand back from the box without taking anything out.

"Would you like me to do it?" Lisbon asked, her usual kind gentle self.

Jane nodded, "Yeah, I…I don't think I can." He admitted.

Lisbon understood that and put her hand into the box, it was pretty much empty. She pulled out some photographs, a candle holder with 'Patrick & Angela' engraved on it (obviously a weddng gift), a Barbie doll and a piggy bank with 'Charlotte' written on it in pink glittery letters.

_**Brick by brick we can build it from the floor.**_

"Is that everything?" Jane asked as he looked at the assortment of memories on the floor.

Lisbon nodded and Jane sighed, he looked first at the photos, clean and safe behind their ashy glass frames. There was one of he and Angela's wedding day, they both looked so young and happy. There was another of he, Angela and Charlotte at the hospital on the day she had been born, Charlotte was so small in his arms and he was looking down at her as if she were an Angel. There was another photograph that was taken only a few months before Angela and Charlotte had been murdered, it was a family photo of himself, Angela, Charlotte and their dog, Rover, who Jane had given to the neighbour when he was sent to the medical hospital during his breakdown. The last 2 photos were the most touching ones, for Lisbon anyway, who moved across the floor to sit by Jane and hold his hand, she couldn't even begin to imagine how hard this was for him. There was a photo of Jane holding a 2 year old girl and kissing her cheek as she laughed, it was adorable but so sad when put in context. The last photo was a school photo of a cute little girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes in a light blue school blouse with a squint tie, sparkling eyes and a charming smile.

Jane picked the photo up and looked at it for a long time, eventually he coughed and muttered, "Sorry Teresa, I'll put these back in the box, you wont want them lying around." He put all the pictures back in the box except the last one, he looked at it for a moment longer but before he could place it in the box Lisbon took it from him.

Jane frowned as he watched Lisbon walk to the shelf where she kept all her CD's, DVD's and work folders, there were 3 photographs on the shelf, one of her and her brothers as kids, one of her niece, Lucy, her favourite brother Tommy's daughter and the last photo was the most recent one, it was of her and Jane on their first 'date' they had gone ice-skating together and Grace had taken their photo, they were wrapped up in scarves and hats and Lisbon was holding onto Jane for dear life so she didn't fall, they were both beaming at the camera, she loved the photo. Next to it in the gap she had kept for her wedding photo, which she knew would end up there one day, Lisbon placed the photo of Charlotte.

_**If we hold onto each other we'll be better than before.**_

When she looked back at Jane he had tears in his eyes, she frowned, at first thinking she had done something wrong, but when she sat back down on the floor again and Jane leaned over to kiss her she realised that the tears were happy rather than sad.

"You didn't have to do that Teresa." Jane said softly, resting his forehead against hers.

Lisbon just smiled, "I wanted too Patrick. If she's a part of your life, she's a part of mine."

"You're too good Mother Teresa." Jane whispered, kissing her again, "I don't know how I got lucky enough to find you."

_**And brick by brick we'll get back to yesterday.**_

_**When I made your body shiver & when you took my breath away.**_

Later that day the box was pushed under the bed and Jane and Lisbon lay in bed, talking and laughing, it had been the laziest day Lisbon had had for a long time, but she didn't care because she was spending it was Jane and that made it worth everything.

It seemed that what had appeared to be one of the worst things that could happen to Jane had worked for the better on him, making him realise many things he hadn't before, Lisbon was grateful it had worked that way and not the other way around. She had just realised how much he meant to her, she didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

_**All the pictures that we've taken and the songs that we have played.**_

As Jane looked at the woman lying next to him he felt that it was a sign that the house was gone, that it was time for him to change for the better. He had never really believed in a God but if one did exist he believed that this was his work. And although Jane had lost many of the material possessions that reminded him of his wife and his daughter he would forever have their memories in his heart, as his amazing Lisbon had reminded him. And if they could see him now he truly believed they would be happy that he was happy again. Glad that he was moving on, living his life again. He just wished he could have seen everything this clearly much sooner. It had taken years for him to get here, but one thing he was sure of was that now that he had finally gotten here, he was never going back and he was never letting go of the good thing he had.

_**They have all kept track and followed back the love that we have made.**_

_**Now they're spread out on the surface where we can try to congregate.**_

He let his mind wander back to sitting on the floor for hours with Lisbon, looking at the remains of his families possessions spread out on the floor, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to fill him with anger and make him want to rip Red Johns body apart. There wasn't enough sadness to make him want to kill Red John slowly so he could suffer. The pain and the anger were slowly fading because the hole in his heart was slowly closing over. Slowly, but surely Lisbon was healing him and he didn't think she had realised yet, but one day she would. One day he would be completely healed and she would realise then just how she affected him, just how much her touch made the world seem better, one day she would see everything so clearly, just as he now did.

_**Its not too late to believe we can get it all again.**_

Once upon a time Lisbon had truly believed that Jane thought he would never be happy again, never fall in love again, never go for a ride on that rollercoaster of emotions that was love and life in love, but today had changed her opinion of him, she had seen a side of him she had only caught glimpses of before and although the situation wasn't how she had expected it to be she liked this new side of Patrick Jane. The side that trusted her, let his guard down around her, made her feel like she was the most special person in the world.

And she could see now that it was never too late to fall in love, it had taken time but Jane was beginning to heal, the process was slow and it would be a bumpy ride but she'd stick by him and in the end it would work out okay. He had fallen again, for her, of all people and if anyone had ever told her that she'd fall in love with the pesky consultant on the day they first met, well she probably would have shot them.

_**Brick by brick we can build it from the floor.**_

_**If we hold onto each other we'll be better than before.**_

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked, he knew from the line between her eyebrows and the faraway look in her eyes that Lisbon was deep in thought.

"Hmm." She said, turning to face him and wondering if she should tell him the truth or lie.

He could see through her every lie so she decided on the truth, "You, me, us." She answered.

"What about us?" He asked, smiling softly as he laced her fingers with his and let their joint hands fall onto the bed sheets.

"If someone had told us on the day we first met that we would be here now I think I would have shot them." She admitted and Jane chuckled in response, "I wouldn't have blamed you, we didn't exactly start out on the greatest terms."

"By that you mean you used every spare second of your life to infuriate me?" Lisbon teased, but her chuckle gave her away and Jane knew she was only joking with him.

It was true however, he _had _loved to wind her up, "Yes, I did, but I only did so because I always thought you looked really cute when you were mad. I still do think so."

Lisbons face turned scarlet at Janes words causing him to laugh, "And when you blush, which by the way your doing now."

Lisbons face turned (if possible) even more red, "Really? I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit my dear." Jane said casually as he ran his thumb along her hand.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him, "You tell me often enough." She wasn't really angry or even annoyed, the glint in her eye gave her away. Her eyes always gave her away. As he had told her many times for a cop she really was a terrible liar.

_**And brick by brick we'll get back to yesterday.**_

_**When I made your body shiver & when you took my breath away.**_

_**You took my breath away.**_

"Regardless of your constant sarcastic comments and your terrible habit to roll your eyes at me I wouldn't change anything about you, you're perfect, just the way you are." Jane said with a grin.

Lisbon looked at him unconvinced, "Seriously Jane?" She asked.

"Oooh back to Jane now are we?" Jane teased, "I'm lying in your bed naked, we should really be Patrick and Teresa now."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, predictably, "Are you seriously quoting Bruno Mars on me?" She asked, ignoring his comment about being naked.

Jane put on his 'what are you talking about? I have no idea, honest' face and said, "Not at all Lisbon, but on that note has anyone ever told you that your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining and that your hair falls perfectly without you trying?"

Lisbon slapped his arm playfully, but a small smile played on her lips, "You're hopeless." She teased.

Jane grinned, "I may be a hopeless romantic, but don't try to pretend that it bothers you." He knew he had caught her out when her cheeks flushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

_**Brick by brick we'll get back to yesterday.**_

_**When I made your body shiver & when you took my breath away.**_

The moment was broken when a cellphone rang, Lisbon and Jane looked at each other in confusion, it appeared Lisbons cellphone had an echo. Both of the pair grabbed their cellphones and with another glance at each other saw that both of their phones were ringing and to Jane's immense amusement they both had 'Just the Way You Are' by 'Bruno Mars' as their ringtone.

Jane smirked at Lisbon who blushed and answered her cellphone, "Lisbon." She said, in her 'I'm a kick-ass cop' voice.

"Agent Lisbon I know its Sunday and its your day off but an urgent case has come up." The voice was Hightower's of course.

Lisbon bit back a sigh, "Yes Ma'am, whats the case and when do you want us at the office?" She glanced at Jane who gave her the puppy dog eyes and frowned at her. She quickly set her phone to 'speaker.'

"The case is about the mayor of Sacramento's daughter, her boyfriend was just found dead in bed with a prostitute, this has to be kept on the down low, he wants California's best on this. I'm going to need you and the team in the office within an hour, can you do that?"

Lisbon nodded, although she knew Hightower couldn't see her, "It won't be a problem Ma'am."

"Oh and Lisbon, have you seen Jane? I can't get in touch with him." Hightower commented.

Lisbon looked at Jane as if to say 'help' but he grinned and she immediately knew that he was planning something that would make her very angry.

"I'm here Madeline." He said in his cheery chirpy voice.

"Alright Jane, I suspected you would be. Did you hear about the case?" Hightower asked.

"Yes I did, sounds intriguing." He said casually, trying not to laugh at Lisbon who was gaping at him in shock and horror.

"Indeed it does but I also need you to be on your best behaviour on this one, understood?" Hightower said, her tone stern.

"Loud and clear." Jane replied, "Oh I have one question though Madeline." He added.

"Whats that?"

Jane grinned at Lisbon, "Remember how when Teresa and I told you we where in a relationship you said it was alright because it wasn't against the rules but we were to keep you informed if anything new happened?" Jane said, recapping the conversation for his boss.

"Yes, I remember the conversation." Hightower said, sounding a little suspicious now.

"Well, Teresa and I are engaged." Jane said and Lisbon started to make hand gestures at him and slapped his arm before settling for sitting in the huff with her arms crossed glaring at him.

There was silence on the phone for a second until Hightower spoke, "Congratulations, see you in an hour to start the case."

With that the line went dead and Jane placed Lisbons phone on the bedside table, "Hey, why so huffy? Didn't I tell you everything would be fine? Now you get to keep your beloved job _and _me!"

Lisbon couldn't pretend any longer, she smiled a little, but it was enough, Jane knew he had knocked her wall down. He pulled her towards him and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, "And in case I haven't told you enough, I love you."

Lisbon grinned, she kissed him again and like every other time they kissed she made him feel weak because he was crazy about her. She never ceased to take his breath away.

_**You took my breath away.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N - The End ;D**_

_**What did you think? Cheesy? Believable? Totally OOC? Personally I love it, I really enjoyed writing it and its one of my favs out of my fics, without sounding bigheaded, sometimes I write a fic and think it sucks but you guys love it and other times I write fics that I love and you guys don't like so there you go!**_

_**Anyways, this was just a oneshot, I have a couple of other half-finished oneshots I might finish soon and I have started a couple of chapter fics which I will upload after Christmas when my life isn't so crazily busy!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this fic, thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
